kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jar Jar Blinks
Jar Jar Blinks (originally from Star Wars) is a Gungan from Planet Naboo, once a Senator for the Galactic Republic of Galaxia, now working as Darkrai II's assistant in Nightmare Enterprises. History Benders' Dawn Saga He made his appearance in Monty's Galactic Days, when the gang went back in time via Mobius Dick to see the dinosaurs. When the meteor crashed down, but didn't blow up, Jar Jar emerged from it and started annoying the dinosaurs. As a result, the dinosaurs all committed suicide. When the Ice God, Polaris, came down to Earth, Jar Jar annoyed him, causing him to enrage and cover the Earth in ice, creating the Ice Age. By that time, Monty and the gang saved Jar Jar and escaped to another time. The later time they escaped to was China in the time of Mulan. Jar Jar went crazy in Nova's ship and fired missiles at the Great Wall, destroying it and allowing Shan-Yu and the Hun Army to attack. The team quickly escaped into the portal and went to Diagon Alley at the time Voldemort got a new nose. Voldemort was knocked out when James Potter opened a door on him, but his nose was okay, but it got broken when Jar Jar fell from Nova's ship and landed on it. Voldemort became enraged and Jar Jar immediately told him it was James. They then warped to the time when Violet was getting her cat powers from Father. When Violet was having second thoughts, Jar Jar broke in, tripped and spun uncontrollably, and pushed Violet into the Meta Machine, activating it. When they finally made it to their own time, Jar Jar revealed that the Separatists threw him in a time machine, and Khryssa offered to take him back to Coruscant. While Monty was telling his story at home, Jar Jar busted in and tackled Nigel to the ground, thinking he was Monty. He then stayed to listen to the rest of the story. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Noah's Nightmare", Jar Jar was hired by Customer Service as the Nightmare King's new assistant, to keep him from getting drunk. Throughout the New Nightmare Series, he was constantly annoying Darkrai as he did his job, and so far falling in love with the female victims, like Noah or Kami. Upon the way, Jar Jar seemed very obsessed with milk, always getting Darkrai to drink some, which he did. Around the later Nightmares, Jar Jar started acting a bit suspicious, and seemed to have some sort of secret. Customer Service seemed to have found something about him on the Internet, and was going to tell Darkrai before he slipped and was knocked out. Darkrai later admitted that he liked Jar Jar's shenanigans and liked having him around for a laugh. When they went to New Island in "Mika's Nightmare", Jar Jar didn't wanna go in the castle, for fear of Mewtwo, and when they were leaving, Mewtwo could sense an evil force from Jar Jar. It was revealed at the end of the Nightmare Series that Jar Jar was the long-lost Sith Lord, Darth Blinks. He awakened Darkrai the First, the original Nightmare King, and combined himself with him, the Nightmare Sword, and everyone's fears. They then become the Unholy Frightmare, which is battled by Darkrai and Kirby, and is defeated, rescuing Jar Jar. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Jar Jar freaks out when their city is under attack by Stormtroopers. During the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, Jar Jar arrives to help the heroes, fighting against Legion. Legion's toxin fails to work on Jar Jar as the Gungan leaps into the air, then comes down with the "Super Gungy Kick", which miraculously makes Legion's head explode. Jar Jar then decided to keep the headless body of Legion. Nextgen Series When Zach and Maddy Murphy were 4 years old, Jar Jar met them when Maddy broke her booboo-receiver. He comforted Maddy by feeding her milk from a baby bull. He and Zach became friends then. According to Maddy, however, this story is a lie. In Operation: SCARY, Jar Jar is singing during the opening sequence, still hanging out with Legion's dead body, which Darkrai yells that Jar Jar should've gotten rid of 20 years ago. Jar Jar later rescues Darkrai and Nolan when they're about to drown in milk, though first making many clumsy mistakes. In Viridi's Last Stand, Jar Jar aids in Zach Murphy's Bo-bobo Kempo, during the Febuary (spelled wrong) month. He is married to Arlon and drives away on their honey moon. In Sector JP, Jar Jar enters the Girls' Boxing Tournament under the alias of Gooshwan. He is beaten by Morgiana, who reveals his disguise. Jar Jar admits his reasons were to have babies, so the girls eject him into space. After Sheila sends Ruby flying into space, Jar Jar catches her and begins to smooch her before Sapphire rescues. In Operation: FROST, Jar Jar is with Jack Skellington as the latter wishes to help Santa Claus deliver presents. Santa sends Jar Jar and Legion's headless body out of a cannon. Jack S. and Jar Jar break into the factory later to save Sector IC, then fight Rumpel's witches. In Legend of the Seven Lights, after Anna of Arendelle comes to work at Nightmare Land, Jar Jar wants to help console the girl after Elsa's death. Darkrai sends Jar Jar to the Solana Galaxy to find Ministry Queenmoo. Jar Jar attempts to find Zach Murphy while in Solana, but he encounters some aliens that stole Ratchet's Aphelion. Jar Jar takes Aphelion from them, but he loses control as the ship flies to Peoples α. Thankfully, Ratchet happens to be in the area, so he takes Aphelion back, while also flinging Jar Jar (holding a milk bottle) into Zach, healing his disgusted state. Jar Jar and Zach are happy to see each other again, and Jar Jar accompanies him and Maddy on their journey. Jar Jar is dropped on a curtain planet on the way, so Zach pretends to be Jar Jar for a time, recounting their backstory. Jar Jar joins Zach in Bo-bobo Kempo when the latter battles Megan Parker of CP10, and later when he fights Dr. Nefarious. Jar Jar later goes to Mado no Nikki to rescue Madotsuki's Dream Friends. He is inside the body of the rapist monster when Madotsuki confronts it, surprising her with a kiss after she stabs the beast. Jar Jar recovers a box of Hershey Bars from her as he sends them to war against headphones. The hilarious war causes Madotsuki to laugh and smile for the first time in 6 years. He then shows Mado the Dream Friends he rescued and puts them back in her window. Battles *Darth Blinks vs. Nightmare victims. *Jar Jar vs. Legion. *Jar Jar vs. Morgiana. *Jar Jar vs. Rumpel's witches. *Jar Jar, Zach, and Carol vs. Megan Parker. *Jar Jar and Zach vs. Dr. Nefarious. Personality Jar Jar has pretty much no common sense whatsoever, and always goes crazy during every mission or assignment. He seems to have an obsession with milk, pretty girls, and anything else that randomly comes up. However, Jar Jar apparently has an emotional side, as he got upset when Darkrai yelled at him. Secretly, Darkrai treasures his friendship with Jar Jar. Abilities Jar Jar is a very proficient martial artist who uses Gungan Combat, and is able to shatter someone's head with enough force of his Super Gungy Kick, and can wipe out a swarm of enemies in seconds with lightspeed kicks. He is also a user of Bo-bobo Kempo, in which he battles using random, comical means. Final Smash "I hope you's weady for MIIIIIII'K!" Jar Jar's Final Smash is Supah Cow Mi'k. The opening of the "Drink Your Milk" song echoes across the land as the area turns dark, and a giant cow with Jar Jar's head rises in the distance. Streams of milk fire across the field and wash away all enemies. Stories He's Appeared *Monty's Galactic Days *Nightmare Series 2 *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand (Chapter 7) *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: FROST *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Jar Jar's last name was actually Binks in the Star Wars series, but Gamewizard named him Blinks by mistake. He decided to leave this as canon in his universe. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Allies Category:Reformed Villains Category:Bo-bobo Kempo Users